2k12 vs 2k3: Sequel
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: The 2k3 and 2k12 Turtles meet at the Battle Nexus! How will it go? Rated T, for now. Enjoy and review! COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**_Bow-chika-bow-bow! I am finally doing the sequel to 2k12 vs. 2k3! (Read that first, if you haven't, otherwise you won't understand much about tjis one) It's been way too long, I know, but I forgot about it for a while! Remember, italics are 2k12, and bold is 2k3! At the Battle Nexus, it's just normal text, along with the astral plane! I'm gonna try to remember to do the author's note in bold italics for this story, so if I slip up, tell me! Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Leo yawned as he awakened. He stretched and went to the bathroom, then went to get some breakfast. Cereal, of course, since he couldn't really make anything else, honestly..._

 _On his way to meditate in the dojo before training, he knocked on his brothers' doors. signalling that training was in a half hour. He heard three groans and smiled, the went to the dojo._

 _He wasn't surprised to see that Splinter wasn't there, as he was on a retreat for a few days. He sat down and cleared his head, and slipped onto the astral plane._

* * *

Leo walked around for a little bit, admiring the beautiful scenery that never ceased to amaze him. He gasped suddenly when he saw a bunch of weird portals that looked like they were made of water. He looked at the writing above one of them and saw that in a bunch of different languages, it said 'Past Battle Nexus.' Curious, the denim-eyed turtle looked in.

In the portal, there was a big guy that was half-covered in purple-brownish hair and the other half just a blue body charging at the Mikey from the other dimension. Forgetting that it was the past, he panicked and tried to jump in and save the poor kid. But a liquid-looking arm stopped him. He looked at the body belonging to the arm and saw a liquid looking guy with a mask that had a frowning face on it. "Um, hello, floating sir. What's happening down there?" the turtle asked the floating man, who was sitting Indian-style like it was nothing.

"That, young kappa, is the Battle Nexus Championship. Beings from different dimensions and worlds come together in a battle of honor. That orange-clad kappa, the one that you were looking at, is the current champion, even after an exhibition match."

Leo's eyes widened and he looked back down, just in time to see the other Mikey defeat the creature. "Would me and my brothers be able to participate?" he asked hesitantly, dragging his toe on the ground a bit.

"Of course, young kappa! Everyone is welcome! Make sure you get there by 3 days from now."

"How do I get there?"

"Follow this chant after me. *mumbles chant, which I can't exactly write*"

Leo nodded and repeated it. "Hmm, that's a little familiar. Thanks."

The floating man nodded sagely. "Before you leave, young kappa, take this. You will need to draw this exact pattern on a wall and then mumble the chant to get there. Understood?"

Leo nodded. "Thank you, sir." He bowed, then left the astral plane.

* * *

 **Leo beamed brightly as he looked at the calendar in the dojo. The Battle Nexus was in 3 days! He finished his kata that dismissed him from training and waited for his brothers, who also seemed a bit jumpy. Splinter was meditating in a corner.**

 **As they all went to the living room, Leo couldn't stop smiling. He might actually have a chance to win this time!**

 **His brothers noticed their leader's giddiness. "You good there, bro?" Raph finally asked, flipping the channel after a brief struggle with Mike, who harrumphed. It was a trailer for a new show that was called _Space Heroes_.**

 **Leo blinked in recognition, remembering it from the other world. Mike seemed to want to watch the trailer. "Man, they've been talking about this show forever! I really want to watch it!"**

 **Leo, forgetting his giddiness momentarily, rolled his eyes. "It's not that good."**

 **His warm-clad brothers' eyes darted to him, while Don just hid behind his mug of coffee, remembering Leo having told him of his experience in the other world. "How have you seen it?" Mike asked suspiciously.**

 **Leo realized his mistake and tried to cover it up. "I was on YouTube and saw an episode. It's not there anymore; I checked," he lied fluently, having learned a bit about it from keeping character in the other world.**

 **Don sighed silently and went back to his laptop.**

* * *

 ** _WOW! Really short prologue!But that's the key word: prologue! Mine are always short! But don't stop reading because of it! Review! BYE!_**

 ** _TMNT LLII_**


	2. At the Battle Nexus

_**Reminder that Splinter is on a 'retreat,' but I promise he will be in the story! I am so sorry that I haven't updated this! Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 **Leo readily made his way to the entrance of the Lair, waiting for his brothers and father to come. Splinter joined him a few seconds later and banged his cane on the floor in warning for his other sons. Leo tapped his foot anxiously and thought about last Battle Nexus. He didn't want to be poisoned again. It didn't feel good. Simple. He'd have to watch his back.**

 **Raph and Don appeared, Don with his back of tricks. Mike looked pretty scared, but came too. "Can I just stay here and keep the crown for myself?"**

 **Raph put him in a headlock. "No freakin' way. We can't deal wit' anotha 3 years of ya braggin'. Got i'?" he asked as they made their way up the elevator.**

 **Mike nodded as they made their way to the rooftops.**

 **They landed in an alley and Splinter started drawing on the wall as Leo practiced the chant one last time.**

 **Once done with the drawing, Splinter stepped to the side and let Leo do the chant. Leo closed his eyes and did so. "Did it work?" he asked a few seconds after he was done. He opened an eye and gasped. "Wow, didn't thing it'd work. Let's go, guys!"**

They all hopped into the portal and were greeted by the Gyoji. "My friends, I am very gad to see you! The sign-up is this way!"

* * *

 _Leo led his brothers to the alleyway that he knew even police were afraid to go into. Why, he didn't know; criminals were also afraid of the alley. He took out the chalk he'd brought and looked at the signs he'd drawn on a piece of paper by memory. He started copying it down on the alley wall, while his brothers looked around confusedly. "Bro, did you hit your head in training today? You were the sensei, how could you possibly have done that?" Mike finally asked him._

 _Leo rolled his eyes and took a step back. "Close your eyes, guys. I don't know what's gonna happen. I didn't get a good look at the place."_

 _Raph took a step back and closed his eyes, along with his brothers, but still growled out, "Where is 'there'?!"_

 _Mike smiled with his eyes still closed. "On the Earth, duh!" he exclaimed as Leo mumbled something that only Donnie tried to comprehend, but couldn't._

 _The all opened their eyes, except Leo, who was scared it hadn't worked. "Did something happen? Whoa," he said as he saw the water-like portal._

 _He pushed his brothers into the portal and closed his eyes as he also went through._

They all gaped as they looked around at the beautiful scenery. Well, the big place in the distance was beautiful. The forest-like area around them was grey, kind of, and there was a giant skull in the middle of nowhere. They looked down at the blue glop they were in and ran out.

"Hm. Maybe not Earth," Mikey muttered.

Raph growled and stomped over to Leo. "Where the hell did you send us?!" he demanded as Donnie held him back from punching Leo's lights out.

Leo took a small step back. "When I was meditating yesterday, I stumbled upon these water-like portals and this weird floating guy came over to me ad told me that this place was called the Battle Nexus. It's a competition where honorable beings fight, basically. I thought you guys would like it!" he exclaimed.

Raph pushed Donnie off him and crossed his arms, chuckling. "Well, I do like fighting! But what if someone gets hurt or something?"

Leo shrugged. "I haven't exactly reviewed the rules. C'mon, let's go see if there's a sign-up sheet somewhere."

Suddenly, a slender figure jumped out of the shadows, its hands blades. Leo took out his katanas and blocked the attack. "What the-?"

The girl ignored his and kicked Raph from the back, as he had been trying to sneak up on her. Donnie tended to Raph as Mikey yelled his catch-phrase and attacked.

The girl ignored Leo for a second and back-flipped, kicking Mikey hard in the plastron. She then turned back to Leo and tackled him, starting to bring her blades to his neck...

* * *

 _I've never done a cliffie like that! I'm sorry I didn't update for a while; life's been busy! Anyway, please give me feedback! Review, rant, flame, PM, I don't care! Actually, could someone actually flame me? I want to know what you people think without sugar-coating it! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	3. At the Battle Nexus Part 2

_**Hello! I am on Spring Break, but I don't know if I'm gonna go anywhere! If I do, I will have no way to update or post anything, so bear with me! Enjoy!**_

 _ **BTW, the 2k3 guys got to the Nexus before the 2k12 turtles...**_

* * *

Leo tried to put his head in his shell, but the mystery figure was putting it closer to his neck, and keeping him from doing so.

Growling, Leo kicked her off himself and tackled her, kunai at her chest.

She looked up at him, fear obvious in her eyes. Leo's eyes softened, and he sighed, putting the kunai back in his wrappings. He then touched a pressure point on her neck, causing her to pass out.

Leo stood up and went to help his brothers. "Man, how did we almost get out asses whooped by one chick?" Raph grumbled as he took Leo's offered hand. Donnie helped Mikey up.

Suddenly, the water-like figure Leo had seen in his meditation appeared, holding a weird flag with symbols even Leo couldn't decipher. "The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have defeated Synthsnti in 43.8 quargons. She is eliminated from the competition... Wait, where is Hamato Splinter?"

Leo walked up to the mysterious man. "Um, maybe you have the wrong guys. Master Splinter is on a retreat at the moment," he explained.

The floating man squinter at them from behind his mask. "Ah, you are the young kappa that I met on the astral plane! My apologies, but I believe that Synthsnti has fought the wrong group."

Suddenly, 5 figures appeared from behind him. One of them was a small, 3-foot-tall rat, and the other four looked a lot like the 2k12 turtles, but were more muscular then them.

The bigger turtle with the blue mask went up next to the mysterious man. "No disrespect, Gyoji, but I thought that out opponent was-" He stopped short.

In front of him were the 4 turtles that resided in the other world he'd accidentally visited. "Wha?" he mumbled dumbly. The purple-clad bigger one came up to him and pulled him back and whispered something to him. The other 3 figures looked at each other in confusion.

2k12 Leo walked up to the bigger turtles. "You guys look familiar."

2K3 Leo nodded.

Gyoji chuckled. "My friends, I believe that you have met at one point, am I correct?"

2k3 Splinter went up to Gyoji. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

2k3 Don wet up to shake 2k12 Raphael's hand. "Hi, I'm Donatello. A few months ago, I made a stupid device that somehow switched my Leo's and your Leo's bodies, which also meant that they switched worlds."

2k12 Raph pulled away from the handshake.

2k3 Raph, along with 2k3 Mikey, were just staring dumbly at them. "What?" the former finally asked. He then started fuming.

"Ya mean ta tell me dat Leo was gone fer God-knows-how-long and anuda (another) Leo was in 'is place? An' ya didn't tell us?!"

2k3 Mike, who had his previous medal on, along with the crown he'd gotten at the exhibition match, pouted. "You guys never tell us anything."

"Well, we didn't think we'd see them again!" 2k3 Leo retorted, getting in his brother's face.

2k12 Leo, still rubbing his neck, pulled them apart as best as he could. "C'mon, guys. These aren't good first impressions!"

2k3 Splinter bowed to the less muscular Leo, then hit his 2 sons on the heads with his walking stick. "He is right! Stop this!"

"What is going on here?!"

Everyone froze, except Gyoji, who smiled behind his mask. "Ah, Splinter-san! Glad you could make it! We are having a, em, discussion! Help," he added meekly.

2k12 Splinter emerged from the hill. His eyes widened. "M-My sons?"

"Father?" all of the 2k12 turtles asked dumbly.

Leo crossed his arms and walked up to his teacher. "Sensei, why didn't you tell us about this place?!" he demanded.

Hamato Yoshi looked down. "I did not think that you boys were old enough. What if you had gotten hurt?"

2k3 Leo looked at his own father. "Where have we heard that before?"

2k3 Splinter smiled sheepishly.

Gyoji clapped his hands. "That is enough. I will arrange starting fights for everyone as individuals. I apologize for any inconvenience with it."

He clapped again, and everyone disappeared in a flash of blue light.

* * *

 _ **Yes, yes, very short. I'm sorry for inconvenience, just like Gyoji. Told ya'll 2k12 Splinter would be in the story! Who do you think will get to the competition? Will there be any familiar faces? Review, rant, flame, PM, gimme feedback! BYE!**_

 _ **TMNT LLII**_


	4. Prelims Part 1

_**Hi again! I hope you guys are still there. Hi. I don't know what else to say. Hello! Um, enjoy the chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated Hamato or Oroku?**_

* * *

2k12 Leo gasped as he was sent to a different part of the forest, and another warrior was across from him. The warrior had 3 arms, all purple. Its head was green, and he had fly-lie wings. He was wielding a glaive in two hands and he looked ANGRY.

Leo chuckled sheepishly and took out his weapons. "Well, good luck."

3 Arms snarled and attacked, and Leo blocked the glaive. The katanas met the wooden staff, and Leo twisted his swords, splintering the staff. He smirked and twisted more, but 3 Arms took his glaive back and grabbed Leo with his free arm. He snarled deeper and started crushing Leo. Leo gasped, but then smiled snidely and took out a tanto. He got ready to give a killing stab in the stomach with it, but the creature disappeared in the blue light.

Leo gasped again, but then sheathed the tanto and started looking around. The Gyoji appeared.

"Stupendous job, Leonardo of Fifth Earth! You have made it to the next round! Please make your way towards the waterfall, and there will be concession and entertainment," he instructed as he put the weird flag down.

Leo nodded, and started walking towards the palace.

* * *

2k3 Don started when he saw the warrior before him. "Jhanna?"

The blue-skinned alien smiled. "Greetings, Donatello. I was hoping to meet you again after I left from out last encounter, but I did not expect to see you here."

Don smiled and took out his bō. "Life has a cruel sense of humor. But sometimes, I almost enjoy it."

"Very true. Well, may the best warrior win."

Don bowed to his opponent, and she followed in suit, and then they both attacked.

Jhanna took out her staff and blocked Don's, but the ninja rolled under the weapon and took his own with him, and was behind her. He gasped as he was kicked to the side. He quickly composed himself, though, and kicked her in the stomach. She was forced back, and it gave Donatello enough leverage to pin her down.

The ninja raised his staff, ready for a killing blow he knew would never come, and whispered, "Sorry," as she disappeared from under him.

Gyoji appeared. "Great job, Donatello of Third Earth. Please make your way to the palace and entertain and feed yourself," he instructed, putting the weird flag down.

Donatello bowed and started walking to said place.

* * *

2k12 Raph looked around confusedly as he was suddenly in the middle of the forest. Another warrior appeared as well, and Raph immediately drew his sais.

The creature looked like a salamandrian. She was black (I'm not being racist, she just looks like that on Myrling's DeviantArt pic), and her eyes were yellow, and she had 3 anklets around each shin, along with 6 around her tail.

Raph looked at her in confusion. "Uhhhh, are you a salamandrian?"

"What does that matter to you?"

"Do, uh, do you know Mona- err, Y'Gybbigi, Y-gith-ba?" Raph asked as their weapons clashed.

"Yes, she is my best friend. Why? Do you know her?"

"Yeeahh, you can say that. Could you please-Whoa!"

Raphael was suddenly thrown into a tree. "Owwm. Maybe I'll ask later."

He blocked her flail. "What the hell? How were you allowed to use this?!"

"Well, I was not allowed to bring in my blaster, so I took this weapon instead. It is not to my liking, to be honest."

Raph growled as the ball on the end hit his shell, and used his sai to break the chain. She gasped and then growled back at him, and picked up the spiky ball and threw it at him. Raph dodged and kicked her in the stomach. She grunted and was pushed back. Raph took the opportunity and kicked her again. He tackled her as she coughed. Raph looked her in the eyes. "Tell Mona Lisa that Raphael says hi, and that he misses her. I'm Raphael," he whispered.

She nodded, then disappeared.

Raph got up, and was suddenly met with the other Don. "Hey. You win, too?"

"Yeah. Which is good. Last year, in the next round, I lost and my brothers haven't let me live it down, so this year there's no possible way that I couldn't win this round this year and I'm rambling sorry," Don said sheepishly.

"Eh. My Donnie does it all the time, too. So, do you actually know where to go?"

"Didn't the Gyoji-?"

"Sorry, my friends!" a new voice suddenly broke in, and the Gyoji was in front of them.

"AHHH!" 2k12 Raph screamed, jumping into Don's arms. The genius rolled his eyes and put him down.

"Great job, Raphael of Fifth Earth. Please follow Donatello to the palace where there will be food and entertainment," Gyoji instructed as he set the flag down.

Raph bowed and followed his brother's counterpart to the palace.

* * *

2k3 Mike smiled and took out his nunchucks as he found himself in the middle of the forest. Another warrior appeared in front of him. She had a humanoid head, but her hands were, like, crab claws.

Mike yelled, "Cowabunga!" and lunged at her. She hissed at him, revealing a snake-like tongue. (I promise, it's not Karai!) She caught one of his nunchucks in her mouth and ripped it out of his hand. He gasped as his nunchuck somehow made its way into a TREE, and growled. He went to tackle her, but she dodged out of the way, causing Mike to fall on his face.

"Owww..." he moaned as he got up. He growled again and grabbed one of her arms. He twisted it behind her back until he heard a crack, and she disappeared. Mike went over to the tree his nunchuck had fallen into and started jumping, trying to reach it as the Gyoji showed up. "Well done, Michelangelo of Third Earth! Please make your way to the palace, where there will be food and entertainment. Do you need some help?"

"*jumps and misses again* Yes, please."

The Gyoji flew up to the hole the nunchuck had fallen in and grabbed the stray nunchuck and handed it to the former champion. "Here. Please make your way to the palace."

Mikey bowed and started to go there.

* * *

 ** _BAM! First 4 turtles! I won't be showing the Splinters' fights, but they both win. And I was SO tempted to make Mikey lose, but I didn't. I'm not that cruel! Review, rant, flame, vote on my poll, check out my community! BYE!_**

 ** _TMNT LLII_**


	5. Prelims Part 2

**_New chap! Enjoy!_**

* * *

2k3 Raph smiled like a shark when he saw his competitor. It was a white wolf that stood on 2 legs, and she had bright blue markings around her eyes. She had long, 3-foot-long hair sticking out from the side of her head. Her weapon was a spiked bat that she held proudly. She growled and barked at him and attacked, Raph smiled and blocked the bat with his sais. She tackled him and tried to bite at his face, but the hotheaded turtle pushed her off. She got on four legs and ran at him, jaw snapping. He dodged out of the way, causing the wolfoid to run into a tree. She shook her head to get rid of the stars in her vision and lunged at hi again. Knowing that she'd disappear, he held his sai out to her face. She disappeared an inch before it hit.

He smiled, spun his sais, and waited for the Gyoji. Said being appeared after a few seconds and put down the weird flag. "Congrtulations, Raphael! Please go towards the waterfall, where you will find food and entertainment."

Raphael bowed and did so.

* * *

2k12 Donnie gasped as he looked around, then narrowed his eyes when he saw his competitor. He had a shark head and horse legs, and used a ninjaken in his humanoid hands. Donnie put the nagita blade out of his staff and ran at him. The creature used his legs to kick Donnie from the back, but not hard. Don was forced back a few feet, but growled and lunged.

The creature blocked the nagita and cut at Donnie. The genius gasped as he felt the sword connect with his side, just enough to draw blood, but not enough to eliminate him. The whites over his eyelids came out and he stabbed at him over and over. He finally realized no one was there anymore, and realized he must've almost come into contact. He sheathed his staff cockily and then took off the wrappings around his foot and used it to stop the bleeding in his right side. Gyoji appeared and put the flag down. "Congratulations, Donatello of Fifth Earth. Please make your way towards the waterfall, where you will find food and entertainment."

Donnie bowed, then gasped as the dull pain in his side suddenly vanished. Gyoji smiled behind his mask. "I hope this fix was to your liking."

Donnie smiled thankfully and started to the direction of the waterfall.

* * *

2k3 Leo immediately took out his katanas when he saw his opponent. She had a part of a skull over her face, with a red eye instead of a hole. Her one-sy didn't really go over her bosoms, showing nearly half of them. ( _'I need to wash my eyes and brain,'_ Leo thought) She had a gauntlet on her left hand, and her right one was blood red. Her one-sy didn't cover any of her leg. She smiled sadistically and charged at the turtle leader. Leo blocked her gauntlet. As the two clashed, the girls'd smile kept getting wider, as if she - well, Leo wasn't sure. Suddenly, she came very close to his face, and Leo's eyes darted away. He kicked her in the knee, causing her to gasp in pain, and she disappeared.

Leo rubbed his eyes as Gyoji arrived. "Congratulations, Leonardo of Third Earth! Please make your way towards the waterfall, where you will find food and entertainment."

Leo bowed, sheathed his katana, and made is way to the waterfall, still shaking his head as if it would clear it.

* * *

2k12 Mikey smiled and took out his nunchucks as he saw his opponent. He was twice as tall as him, had orange skin, three-toed shoes with points on the toes, and a huge piece of armor on his right shoulder. He yelled, "Booyakasha!" and attacked. The guy roared a blood-curdling roar and charged. Mikey gulped. "Um," he said, before screaming and running away. He climbed up a tree and stayed above the monster's head, and waited for it to lose track of him. He then jumped right on his head and punched a pressure point, his leader's previous battle still fresh in his mind.

The creature stood still for a second, and then collapsed on his face. Or, he would've, except he disappeared before that. Gyoji appeared. "Congratulations, Michelangelo of Fifth Earth! Please make your way towards the waterfall, where you will find food and entertainment."

Mikey nodded, sheathed his 'chucks, and did so.

* * *

 ** _Have I ever mentioned that I am the worst at fight scenes? Just asking. And I also got some of the ideas of the designs for characters from looking up creatures on Google. Review, rant, flame, check out my community, and vote on my new poll! BYE!_**

 ** _TMNT LLII_**


	6. Getting to Know You

**_Sorry for late update! I was in Long Island! Enjoy! Not much action in this chapter, just a little catching up and chatter. Battles don't start until the next chappie! 2k12 Don will be called Donnie when I stop this update on the A/N, which is after the first break. 2k3 is Don, and 2k12 is Mikey, 2k3 is Mike. I'll figure out Raph and Leo and Splinter later, at some point. Sorry for ranting!_**

* * *

2k3 Leo rubbed his arm and spun it in a circle as he made his way over to his brothers and their counterparts. "Well, I think it's required that we introduce ourselves formally. Well, not me, since these guys knew it wasn't their Leo," he said, pointing to the 2k12 turtles.

2k12 Mikey smiled and jumped forward, shaking hands with all of the 2k3 turtles, even Leo, who smiled a forced, tight-lipped smile and raised his nonexistent eyebrows. "I'm the cute one and my nickname is Mikey, though you guys probably knew that with the orange mask and stuff," the youngest turtle said very quickly with a wide, physically impossible smile. 2k3 Raph smiled a small, polite smile to cover up his hate of the fact that there was ANOTHER Mike now. 2k3 Don smiled and nodded his head. 2k3 Mike... He matched Mikey's grin and hugged him tight. Mikey's smile widened deviously as he stuck a note on the back of his counterpart's shell... Something 2k3 Don noticed but left alone for the time.

2k12 Donnie came up next and shook hands with all of the counterparts. "Hi. I'm Donatello, Donnie for short. I'm smarter than all of these guys put together, and... Yeah." 2k3 Raph smiled the same smile he'd given to Mikey. Another smart-ass Don. Great. 2k3 Mike patted 2k12 Donnie on the shoulder playfully. 2k3 Don smiled warmly and shook Donnie's hand.

2k12 Raph was next, needing to be pushed by 2k12 Leo to go up to the newbies. "Raphael. Call me Raph. Hothead. Don't piss me off," he muttered as he gave them all a cupped high-five from the side. (Y'know, arm-wrestle position?) 2k3 Mike looked to the side, wondering if this Raph would hurt him as bad as his own if he pranked him. Probably. 2k3 Don just smiled 2k3 Raph, though, tried to make it an actual arm-wrestle. 2k12 Raph smiled and pushed. 2k3 Raph did so, as well. 2k3 Raph won, causing 2k12 Raph to cross his arms and growl lowly.

2k12 Leo finally went up. "Hi. I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo if you want to. I'm leader, and I'm sorry for not introducing myself last time we met. I was kinda in a bad mood," h said pointedly, looking at 2k3 Don forcefully as they shook hands. 2k3 Don smiled sheepishly. 2k3 Mikey smiled a big smile and shook 2k12 Leo's hands forcefully. 2k3 Raph just rolled his eyes playfully with a polite smile. 2k3 Leo high-fived his counterpart.

The not-blue-clad 2k3 turtles all looked at each other. "We're pretty much the same as these guys," the 2k3 genius said, gesturing to the 2k12 turtles. 2k3 Leo nodded.

"OK, then. Let's get something to eat. I need to get my mind off that last fight," the 2k3 leader said, walking off, 2k12 Leo following after telling his brothers not to get into trouble.

* * *

Don and Donnie made their way to a stand that seemed to sell Earth-food. Kinda. Donnie looked at the menu. "Um, can I get a hamburger and curly fries?"

"Same," Don said.

As they waited by the counter, Don eyed his counterpart. "How did you get so tall? I'm second-shortest of my bros."

"Um, I was just born that way, I guess."

"Hmph. Lucky. Rap's always teasing me and Mikey 'cuz we're the shortest."

"Pizza, turtles."

Don went up to grab their food, and they sat at a table at the corner. "So, what kind of stuff do you build?" the bulkier genius asked.

"Funny you should ask, actually. I've recently been working on these weird contraptions that are kinda like jet-packs, except they activate through brain-waves. So basically, you think 'on', and it activates. It's taking me a while, though. Um, and I also made the Turtle Sub, and the Turtle Mech, even though that failed pretty bad."

"Wow. Sounds cool, especially the jet-pack thing."

Donnie blushed with a small chuckle.

* * *

Mikey and Mike made their way immediately to a pizza place. "So, whadda you do for fun usually?" Mike asked his counterpart after they'd ordered.

"Prank Raph, dance, prank Raph, watch TV, prank Raph, um, play with Ice Cream Kitty," the skinnier teen said. "Did I mention prank Raph?"

"A couple times, yeah," the other hyperactive turtle said, gabbing their food and making his way to a table with his counterpart following. "I don't love dancing in my free time, and I don't know what an Ice Cream Kitty is, but I like doing those other things. Especially pranking Raph - ow! What the heck, dude?!" the bulkier turtle yelled, turning around to make eye-contact with another Nexus contestant, who was the average for a human, but had a sheep head. They shrugged and left, and Mikey tried to hold back his laughter, and nearly failed.

Mike looked at his counterpart suspiciously, but then shrugged and dug into his pizza. "I especially like pranking Raph, like I said before I was so RUDELY interrupted," he said as Mikey took his own pizza. Mikey smiled behind his pizza as another contestant came over and kicked Mike in the shell. Mikey punched him back, and the dude went away.

Mikey laughed again, but quietly.

"My favorite prank to play on Raph is to paint all of his stuff pink, or loosen his hammock. OW! That's it!" Mike yelled, standing up and kicking the contestant in the leg, causing him to run away. Mike felt on his back, and felt a piece of paper. He ripped it off and looked at it.

 _KICK ME!_

Mikey chuckled nervously as Mike looked at him. "Um."

He grabbed 2 pieces of pizza and ran off, his counterpart running after him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

2k3 Raph and 2k12 Raph went over to a Chinese stand, where an alien with a blue face and round, black eyes smiled at them kindly. "Um, can I get sesame chicken, an egg roll, and brown rice, please?" 2k12 Raph asked.

2k3 Raph glanced at the menu again. "Sesame chicken, beef, an' an egg roll. An' we'll each take a Pepsi. T'anks," he said, and the lady nodded her head and yelled something in another language to someone behind her; a green alien with white eyes.

2k12 Raph put his hands behind his head as he and his counterpart went to a booth. They sat there silently for a few minutes, 2k12 Raph smiling and nodding as the waitress gave them their food. Finally, he threw his hands to his face, groaning. "That's it! I can't take this stupid not talking thing! Say something!"

They both considered this as they took their own food. Suddenly, 2k3 Raph smiled.

"Truth er dare?"

2k12 Raph almost choked on his food. "What? Um, truth?"

"Truth er dare?"

"Truth."

"Truth er dare?"

"DARE!"

"I dare ya ta go dump yer soda on... dat guy's head," the bulkier ninja said, pointing to Mikey's previous opponent.

2k12 Raph gulped, and grabbed his soda, then cautiously made his way over. He opened the top on his soda and poured it on the beast's head, then ran away behind his counterpart, who had stood up to get a better look.

The beast stood up and grabbed the bottle on the floor. "TISBA TJHION RHJDF?! (WHO DID THIS?!)"

2k12 Raph sunk into his shell, but 2k3 Raph smiled and grabbed him, putting him in front of himself. "Who's askin'?" he said, though, unknown to 2k12 Raph, he was pointing to said counterpart's head.

The beast (I'll call him Beastie from now on) growled and came over. Everyone was looking at them now. 2k12 Raph kicked his counterpart as he smiled a crud-eating grin at Beastie. "Um, quiond ofifdg rthuiel?" he asked, having no idea what that meant.

2k3 Raph, having pissed this guy off last time and knowing what a lot of the language meant, thanks to Splinter, bit his lip.

 _What the hell do you want?_

Beastie growled and punched 2k12 Raph in the stomach, which caused 2k3 Raph to feel the same pain. "Owwm. What'd I say?"

"Ya said 'What da hell da ya wan''?" 2k3 Raph said back, before turning to Beastie. "Um, ghruit duha, toietb? Gyis nufbg(Can you let it slide please? We're both sorry.)"

Beastie grunted, then nodded, going back to his table.

2k12 Raph glared at his laughing counterpart as he went to get another soda.

* * *

2k12 and 2k3 Leo made their way to a sushi place. Suddenly, 2k3 Leo spotted someone.

"Usagi!" he exclaimed happily as he ran over, 2k12 Leo following. Usagi smiled at his friend and took his hands, shaking it.

"Greetings, my friend. And, your friend," he said, shaking 2k12 Leo's hands, while the smaller turtle smiled warmly and bowed.

"You two look quite similar. Might I ask why?"

"Um," 2k3 Leo said, glancing at the smaller leader, "we're counterparts, pretty much."

Usagi nodded. "Very well. Would you both join me for sushi?"

They both nodded eagerly and stood in line with Usagi, 2k12 Leo scratching his head.

When they'd finally sat down and taken their own plates, 2k12 Leo looked between the two. "So, um, how did you guys meet?"

2k3 Leo and Usagi looked at each other. "Um, you see..." Leo said to his smaller counterpart.

"We, eh, he..."

"I was attacked in the Hall of Past Champions, and Usagi here saved my life," 2k3 Leo finally said, rubbing his head.

2k12 Leo held a piece of sushi in his chopsticks. "Cool. I was thinkin' you guys had to, like, face each other last time," he said after swallowing his sushi.

2k3 Leo looked at Usagi. "We did, right? I don't remember a lot of that."

2k12 Leo raised an eye-ridge at this.

Usagi looked at his friend's counterpart. "You see, Leonardo, there was a, um, a bad man out for this Leonardo, and he used a poison dart to knock him out and tried to kill him and frame his dad," he said, trying not to sound like he was talking to a 6-year-old even though he was thinking he was, mostly because this Leonardo was smaller than the one he already knew.

2k12 Leo face-palmed. "I'm 16, not 6. Please don't talk to me that way, Usagi. Not meaning to be rude."

Usagi chuckled. "Very well. I apologize," he said as he took a bit of his sushi.

2k3 Leo breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

 _WOW! Really long chapter! Sorry it took so long! Review, rant, flame, check out my community and vote on my poll before May 25, 2017! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	7. First Round Participants

**_Sorry for late update! I'm lazy! And I have a 12 slide presentation for school! Fights, the whole part of my dreading this story! Actually, to make sure you guys aren't waiting too long, because it's been a FRIGGIN' MONTH, I'll probably just introduce the opponents for the turtles, and probably one or two more pairs. Enjoy, or try to! Oh, yeah, 2k3 Raphael and Leonardo will be called by their full names, and 2k12 Splinter will be Hamato Splinter, since he was originally Hamato Yoshi._**

* * *

"All contestants, please report to the main circle for your fights. We will start announcements in 5 quargons,s o hurry, please," the Gyoji's voice rang out. A lot of chatter went around as everyone started filing to the main circle, either to get to their seats or to find out who they were fighting.

Leo, Leonardo and Usagi looked up from where they were sitting, and Leo blushed. "I have no idea where that is."

Leonardo smiled warmly at him. "It's fine. Usagi and I'll show you-"

"AAAHHHHH!"

"Mikey?!" Leo exclaimed, turning around sharply. His little brother was running towards him, and didn't see him... "OOF!"

Mikey immediately stood back up from where he'd collided with his leader and hid behind Leonardo. "It was just a joke!"

Mike came storming over soon after. "3 dudes kicked me in the frickin' ASS!" he defended as Leonardo pushed him away from his counterpart and Leo rubbed his head. The smaller blue-clad turtle then stood up and grabbed Mikey.

"And why, pray tell, would THAT happen?" he hissed as Usagi rolled his eyes, muttering something about meeting them at the main circle in a minute.

Mikey smiled cheekily. "Um, first impression? I'm Mikey, dude! You're surprised?"

"No, but that's no excuse!"

"OK, how about we all just forget this and try to get to the main circle before we're late!" Leonardo yelled over all of them.

Leo smiled weakly and released his brother. "OK. C'mon, guys. I'm sure the others can find their way over."

They all set off, not noticing the 2 dark figures behind them...

Raph and Raphael heard the announcement and stood up, Raph finishing off his new Pepsi and following his counterpart towards wherever the hell they were going. Neither of them noticed the dark figure behind them as Raph said something about how excited he was to be able to be honored for kicking ass.

Don and Donnie each looked at each other as the announcement rang out everywhere, and they scrambled to get there before they were late and couldn't fight. They failed to notice the dark figure following them.

All of the turtles, Usagi, and both Splinters all grouped up just in time to hear the next announcement by the Daimyo, his son hiding behind his back shyly. "Warriors who wish to become Battle Nexus Champions! Prepare yourselves!"

The audience cheered loudly.

"Let the contest begin!"

Everyone in the subconsciously formed circle bowed as the ground was split into a circle, and the 2k12 turtles all gasped as they were separated from each other and were placed with someone else.

Leonardo had a male warrior with green skin weld a pick-ax as his weapon. Leo was against a female warrior whom looked a lot like Leonardo's previous opponent, except she didn't have the mask, she was a brunette (Leonardo's was a red-head), and her breasts actually showed even more. She smiled and took out her sword with indentations in it. Leo's eyes widened.

Mike had to face a huge beast with yellow skin with a purple torso; he wielded a sledgehammer. Mikey was against a smaller foe; she was about 3 feet tall and had just... a stick. As he tried to attack, though, it proved to be very fast.

Raphael was up against a spitting image of Leo's opponent, except she was a blonde and her breasts were at least a little bit more covered, so Raphael wasn't staring as much as he would've. She wielded a sword much like Leo's opponent's, except Raphael's opponent had different colors on the hilt of her sword. Raph was against a (2003) Triceraton. She, like Leo and Raphael's opponents, wielded a sword, except hers had more edges, and it was light blue.

Don's opponent was a blue alien man with big, green eyes and he wielded a pair of purple sais, but they were growing out a bit and were now about triple Raphael's sai sizes. Donnie's opponent was a blood red-furred otter-headed being. He had glowing blue eyes and wielded an ahlspiess. Donnie gulped and the nagita blade in his staff went out.

Usagi was against an almost human-looking being, except she had a green face and the most pink lips he'd ever seen. She smiled sadistically and unsheathed her tanto.

The last pair of warriors was a stick-man with blade-like hands and a Slontag (His brothers were sick/dead) who wielded an ax.

Hamato Splinter was against a dragon-like female who wielded a nunchuck. Splinter was against a bipedal goat with yellow eyes. He was currently taking off his horns for weapons.

"Begin!"

Everyone charged.

* * *

 ** _Ridiculously late, I know! I'm sorry! DX But, it's here, right? Review, rant, flame, check out my community and vote on my poll! 2 more days! And my sisters' birthday (They're twins) is on the day the poll ends! Great reason for that day, right? AND I HAVE A DANCE ON FRIDAY AND I'M GONNA FALL OVER MY OWN FEET! BYE!_**

 ** _TMNT LLII_**


	8. BATTLE!

**_Sorry for late update! I'm lazy! And I had to post my One-Shot! Check that out if you haven't! It's my longest One-Shot ever! Enjoy this chapter of really crappy fights!_**

* * *

Leonardo took out his katanas and charged at his opponent. The warrior took out his pick-ax and blocked Leonardo's katana. The two dueled for a few seconds, and then Leo kicked the creature in between the legs. The creature groaned, and Leo kicked him in the stomach, and then in the face. Just when it looked like he was triumphant, though, the creature retaliated with a punch to the gut. Leonardo grunted, but then punched the creature in the face, and then again in the gut. He then round-house kicked him in the head, effectively knocking out the creature and transporting it out of the arena. The audience cheered, and Leonardo bowed to them.

Leo tried not to look at his opponent's chest as she attacked. He blocked as he glanced at her sword. As he looked, a strange feeling came over him. He felt... lightheaded. He shook his head and kicked her. She looked at him for a second. "You would kick a lady?" "Sister, you've got no idea." Leo shrugged and kicked her again. The indentations on her sword seemed to move, and Leo had to shake his head again. He round-house her in the gut, sending her toward the wall, but she disappeared before she impacted. The crowd all yelled and cheered loudly, and Leo saw someone put his hand out to his comrade for probably bet money. Leo rubbed his head and waved nervously to the audience. When they were paying attention to someone else, he groaned and cradled his head in his hands.

Mike gulped as he faced his competitor, and dodged out of the way. The creature roared and punched Mike in the stomach, causing the turtle to groan in pain. He was close to falling to his knees, but he stood back up and hit the creature multiple times with his nunchuck. The creature yowled in pain and tried to punch at Mike blindly, but the turtle jumped behind him and wrapped his arms around the creature's neck, choking him. After a few minutes of this, the creature disappeared. Mike held his hands up as the audience cheered loudly for their previous champion.

Mikey chuckled at how small his opponent was, and went to attack, only to gasp in surprise as the creature sped away ridiculously quickly. He looked around, but the creature sped around him in the same direction. He smiled as an idea formed in his head, and he started spinning the other way. He stuck his foot out and the creature tripped. The audience cheered, but the creature had a few more tricks up her sleeve. She ran around Mikey as fast as she could, and then ran straight into him. Mikey was sent into the wall, and she put her stick to his neck. Mikey whined as he was transported out.

Raphael kept his eyes from his opponent's upper torso as he charged at her. She used her sword, which had the same indentations on it as Leo's opponent's, to block his sais. He felt a strange lightheaded feeling as he looked at her sword, and he stumbled a little bit as he broke away from her. His eyes flashed angrily at the sudden feeling of uneasiness. He charged at her again and kicked her in the stomach, and she grunted. She then swung her sword at his neck, but he ducked and kicked her again. She groaned, and Raphael hit his head against the back of hers while she was disoriented. She disappeared, and Raphael grabbed his head and waved to the crowd at the same time.

Raph used his sais to defend himself against the Triceraton. She took out her sword and charged at him, and Raph jumped over her. She turned around, but the turtle had disappeared from her sight. He smiled from behind her line of sight and snuck up behind her, but she smiled slickly and turned around, hitting him with her tail. The turtle growled and ran at her, and then punched her in a pressure point on the arm, causing her sword to fall from that hand. She gasped. "Witchcraft!" Raph rolled his eyes. "Pressure points." He flipped over her again and slapped her in the back, where his favorite pressure point was, causing her to pass out. She disappeared, and Raph waved at the cheering audience.

Don used his bō staff to block one of the sais that were coming at him, and then jumped to get out of the way of another one. He kicked the creature in the knee, and he was hoping to hear a snap, but none came. He kicked harder, but before he could make contact, the creature sent him into a wall. He shook his head to rid it of stars and charged at him again and flipped out of the way of a punch, and then he kicked the creature in the back of the leg, and he heard a snap and the creature disappeared. Don smiled and waved shyly to the cheering audience.

Donnie used his nagita blade to block the creature's ahlspiess. The creature made a weird sound and tried to kick the turtle. Donnie smiled and dodged out of the way, and kicked the creature from behind, causing him to go flying. The otter-like creature made that weird sound and got on his 4 legs, and launched himself at Donnie. The turtle yelled out and dodged out of the way, and the otter hit the wall again. Donnie noticed it was rubbing its head now, and got an idea. He stood right in front of the wall, and the creature charged at him again, but he moved out of the way and the otter-like creature crashed again. The turtle stabbed at the disoriented creature with his staff, but the otter disappeared before the nagita made contact. He smiled and sheathed his staff as the audience cheered.

Usagi took out his longer tanto and defended himself against his opponent. She used her smaller tanto to try and stab at him, but the samurai got out of the way. He kicked her in the side, but she retaliated with an exact replica of this move. Usagi rose an eye-ridge, then shrugged and gave a battle cry as he charged at her again. She didn't react fast enough and he kicked her straight in the face, sending her back. She got up, staggering, and Usagi knocked her out, and she disappeared. Usagi smiled and waved at the crowd.

(The Splinters won, and so did the Slontag)

* * *

Leo started running to where the losers were transported to when he didn't see his youngest brother wasn't where he, his brothers, Hamato Splinter, and their counterparts had met.

Mikey was in the corner, one leg stretched out in front of him. He looked more bummed than Leo had ever seen him. "I lost," the orange-clad turtle said plainly when he saw his brother.

Leo sat next to Mikey. "It's just a tournament. You'll survive. Remember, only one person can win, which probably means we'll nearly all get eliminated at some point. I mean, unless one of us wins, which isn't very likely."

"You do realize that other than us, Splinter, and the other Splinter, there's a rabbit and a weird turtle-thing left?"

"The rabbit's Usagi, and I guess you're right. But still, it'll probably be one of those guys, and if not, then the bigger turtles. Or One of the Splinters."

Mikey smiled at this. "Yeah, I guess. But first turtle eliminated? That's not good."

"If it makes you feel any better, my head is killing me, and my opponent didn't even hit me..." Leo said, smiling weakly.

"Oh, dude, that's sad!" Mikey said, smiling as they started to make their way back to the others.

* * *

 ** _There. That only took forever and a half. I'm sorry. I was working on my One-Shot, and that probably wouldn't be up yet if I'd been working on this, and this wouldn't be up yet, either, so, you're welcome. Review, rant, flame, check out my community, and vote on my poll. BYE!_**

 ** _TMNT LLII_**


	9. GLUP- Yes, I Spelled it Wrong on Purpose

**_New chap! BTW, I've decided to add 6 more contestants (who won). They're all the woman with pretty much no shirt (I'm in love with the design and the TMNT's reactions_** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ _). Plus, I need more contestants. So, um, enjoy this chapter! Remember, both Splinters won their rounds! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Leo and Mikey met up with their brothers and counterparts, Leo still rubbing his head. Raphael was also rubbing his own temples, and Don was trying to see if he'd gotten a concussion.

"I didn't even get hit! All I did was hit 'er in da head! Wit' my head... Yeah, that mighta been a bad idea," the bigger red-clad turtle muttered as Donnie tapped certain parts of his head to see if Raphael would lose consciousness or something like that.

Leonardo looked at the sad Mikey. "Hey, little guy. Don't let this down you. I didn't get past the second round last time, if it makes you feel any better."

Mike smiled at his counterpart. "Hey, c'mon, man! Not everyone wins! The guy that I beat to get Champion last time tried to kill me in a default match, which means I beat him twice!"

Mikey's baby blue eyes lit up. "You were the champion last time?! That's awesome!"

Donnie and Raph rolled their eyes as they looked at each other, exchanging looks of 'how?'

Leo smiled, hiding his pained expression. Leonardo was the only one who noticed, but when he was about to interrogate his counterpart, the two Splinters appeared.

"My sons, I trust none of you are hurt?" Splinter said as Hamato Splinter went over to Mikey.

"Actually, Sensei, Raphael says his head is hurting," Don said, causing the bulky red-clad turtle to huff and cross his arms. Splinter's eye ridge rose and he went over to his son.

Mikey was hugging his master tightly while Don and Donnie talked to each other of their fights. Leonardo subtly went over to his counterpart and whispered something to him. Leo nodded, told Raph he was leaving, and then went with his counterpart to meet with Usagi.

As they walked, Leonardo pondered over why his counterpart would be in pain. "Um, Leo, does your head hurt?" he asked, seeing Leo rubbing his head.

"No, no. Just, um, massaging it?"

"People only do that if their head hurts."

Leo sighed. "OK, the truth is-"

 _Do not tell him, Leonardo._

Leo started at the feminine voice, but Leonardo didn't notice as he was looking out for someone.

"My opponent hit me in the head with her sword hilt," Leo stated instead.

Leonardo looked at him for a brief second. "What did she look like?"

"She was a brunette, and she barely had a shirt on."

Leonardo started. "That sounds a lot like the chick I battled at the pre-lims!"

Leo was about to answer back, when Leonardo suddenly exclaimed. "Hey little guy!"

Leo looked at the young red-headed boy with green eyes running over to Leonardo. "My friend! How are you, Leonardo!"

"I'm doing great, Ue-Sama (It's the Ultimate Ninja)! I take it you have been happy?"

"Absolutely! Who is this! He is very similar in appearance to you, Leonardo-san."

Leonardo turned to Leo, who waved at the child with a smile, momentarily forgetting his pain. "Hello. I'm Leonardo. But for your sake and ours, please call me Leo so that we are not mixed up."

Ue-Sama smiled and went to give Leo a hug. "An friend of Leonardo's is a friend of mine! I am Ue-Sama!"

Leo smiled and hugged the child back. "So, Ue-Sama, how do you know Leonardo?"

Leonardo's eyes widened, and he got in between them. "Ue-Sama, how would you like to see Usagi?"

Immediately forgetting Leo's question, Ue-Sama beamed, "Would I!"

Leonardo smiled. "Then come. Leo, c'mon!"

Leo sighed and followed, very well remembering his question.

Suddenly, Leo's previous headache flared up again. He shook his head to clear it, but his eyes flashed black, the same color as his previous opponent's.

* * *

Raphael, Donnie, Don and Raph all made their way to find Jhanna, per Don's request. Jhanna was eating at an alien restaurant, knowing she had to hurry if she wanted to see Donatello fight again. Don smiled and snuck up behind her, grabbing her shoulders. Not expecting this, Jhanna immediately stood up and flipped Donatello onto the floor. Don groaned, but still smiled up at her.

"Donatello, do not do that! I am a highly trained warrior and you will surely be hurt if you do that again!"

Don nodded, standing up, as the other turtles stared at the sad scene before them. Don was rubbing the back of his neck, trying to flirt with Jhanna, but she didn't understand any of it.

Raph turned to his counterpart. "That's the alien chick Do's got the hots for?"

Raphael nodded.

Donnie whispered something about Mona Lisa to Raph, and the short turtle elbowed him in the side, making the genius groan.

"So, Jhanna," Don finally asked, "did you see us fighting?"

Jhanna bowed her head in a nod. "You did very well. As did your comrades," she said, gesturing to the others. They all waved awkwardly, having hoped that she wouldn't really notice them.

Raphael looked around for search of anyone he'd recognize, but all he saw was his previous opponent without the shirt. She smiled at him, but Raphael turned away quickly, rubbing his head as his dulling headache started up again. His eyes flashed black for a second.

The girl's smile turned into an evil smirk.

* * *

 _Uh, oh! Sorry I didn't tell y'all about why I kept them! I can't spoil anything! And sorry it's pretty short, but it's just a filler chapter! Anyway, check out my new One-Shot, r_ _eview, rant, flame, check out my community, and vote on my poll, and give me questions and dares for my Q & A! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	10. Another Filler Chappie

**_New chap! Did I mention that the new women dyed their hair green, pink, purple, white, mint green, and blue? If not (I know I didn't), then here it is now! Enjoy this (Another filler) chap! I'm stalling to not do fights! (PS, sorry for late update; one of my idiot family members shut down the computer before I saved this)_**

* * *

Leo followed his counterpart and Ue-Sama towards the drink bar that Usagi was waiting for them at. He briefly wondered where Mike and Mikey were, but something (someone...?) told him that they were fine and probably stuffing themselves with pizza again. Mike was sure to lose his title if he was too tired and stuffed to fight.

They arrived and Leo sat at the end of their row, which went Usagi, Ue-Sama, Leonardo, and then him, looking around at the tables that other contestants and spotting his previous contestant. She flashed him a smile and he looked away, his eyes flashing black once again. He grabbed his head with one hand and looked at the bartender, who was holding a pad and waiting for him to order.

"Um, do you have anything that helps headaches?" he asked, hoping this guy had a multi-universal translator.

The bartender nodded. "It does not taste delicious, I warn you."

"As long as it'll get rid 'a my headache, I'm down," Leo muttered, laying his head on the counter and not noticing as Usagi kept glancing concernedly at him. The bartender came back a few minutes later with a brown liquid, saying something about not asking what was in it. Leo nodded and took his head off the counter for a second to take a sip. He grimaced at the taste as he signed a paper saying that the bartender wouldn't be blamed for anything like puking or weakness.

The blue-clad turtle accidentally belched, and Leonardo looked at his counterpart with a baffled expression. Leo gave an fake apologetic smile. "Sorry, man. I think I just drank tar (Anyone get it? Anyone? Movie?)."

Leonardo nodded and returned to his conversation with Usagi. Leo's headache was dulling considerably, though, even though it still lingered. The girl rubbed her sword, a spark of sadistic-ness in her eye.

Usagi, once Ue-Sama was happy talking with just Leonardo, went over to Leo. "My friend, are you feeling OK?"

Leo sighed as he pushed his drink away a little bit. "Yeah, I'm really fine. I'm so fine, I'm drinking the most disgusting drink in the 10 dimensions because I like it.

Usagi smiled. "My friend, what is wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just a headache."

Usagi raised an eye-ridge. "Really, Leon- em, Leo. I will never get used to that... Really, my friend, is it someone that you fought?"

Leo was trying to make the words form in his mouth that it **was** his opponent, but something was stopping him. Usagi could've sworn that his friend's eyes literally darkened, but they immediately switched back. He hummed and looked around as Leonardo tried to form words. He saw a brunette girl rubbing her sword with a drink in front of her, and she was obviously trying not to look suspicious.

Usagi hummed again and turned back to Leo. "Does she have anything to do with it?" he asked, subtly gesturing to her with his head. Leo tried to nod, but he only succeeded in bowing his head. Usagi took it as a yes.

"OK, what does she have to do with it?" Usagi asked.

Leo put his head on the counter, covering it with his arms. He could swear that his vision from around his face where light was getting in was darkening even though he wasn't moving a muscle.

The brunette girl tried as hard as she could to not look suspicious. But that damned rabbit was trying to ruin everything! She rubbed her sword harder with every word the rabbit spoke, the indentations glowing.

* * *

Raphael kept behind his brother and their counterparts as they went to pick up Mike and Mikey, and keeping an ear out for the announcement for the next round. He was trying to fight the headache that was tormenting him, but nothing was working. They all passed Leonardo, Ue-Sama, Leo, and Usagi, and Usagi wave politely at him before returning to his conversation with Leo, who has his head buried under his arms. Raphael guessed that his brother's counterpart probably had a headache, too, judging on the brown liquid he spotted next to the turtle that looked a lot like the stuff Splinter had told them helped with headaches.

He met up with his brother and his counterpart and gave his brother a noogie, causing Mike to squeal in protest. "Uncle! UNCLE!"

Raph smiled and high-fived his brother, who, even if still a bit sad, had an impossibly big smile on as he chewed on the last of his jellybean, anchovy and jalapeño pizza. Raph smiled bigger as he looked around, but then his eyes widened. "I'll be right back."

He ran away from his brothers and friends and met up with his pre-lims opponent, the Salamandrian. "Hey! Hey, wait up!"

The Salamandrian stopped and turned to see her previous opponent. "Hello, Raphael.:

Raph skidded to a stop. "Hi, uh," he trailed off.

"Oh, I am Orahkkagrath. Please, Raphael, how do you know Y'Gythba?" Orahkkagrath asked.

"Um, I met her in space, obviously. We all crashed on a very cold moon. I think it was the Moon of Thalos or something like that."

Orahkkagrath's eyes lit up in recognition. "Ah, yes! She told me of that adventure and how she met a lover. She has not really stopped talking about you."

"Is she here?"

"No, she opted to go on a mission instead. She probably did not expect you to be here," Orahkkagrath answered.

Raph visibly deflated. "That's OK-"

 _"Contestants, please report to the main battling area!"_ the Daimyo's voice rang out.

Raph gasped. "I've gotta go! Bye!"

Orahkkagrath smiled and waved as Raph ran with his company to the main battle area while she made her way to the audience's seats.

* * *

 _I'm sorry that took forever! It would've been done yesterday. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me and do not hate MEEEEE!_ _Review, rant, flame, check out my community, vote on my poll, and give me questions and dares for my Q & A! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	11. Next Fights!

**_New chap! Characters and fights, and then the next one after that will be Usagi doing a little research... Wow, I'm a moron, adding 6 girls makes there be an odd number of contestants! Get rid of the one with purple hair! Enjoy!_**

* * *

All of the turtles - except Mikey, who was in the audience and cheering - and the Splinters and Usagi lined up as Ue-Sama stood next to his father, who used his staff to hit the gong, causing Leo and Raphael to cover their ears painfully.

"Let the second battle begin!"

All of the contestants disappeared, and a circle with 8 sections appears. Leo was with Splinter, Leonardo was with the mint-haired girl, Mike was with Hamato Splinter, Raphael was with the Slontag, Raph was with Usagi, Donnie was with the white-haired girl, Don was with green-haired girl, and the other two girls were against each other. Mikey made sure to keep an eye on Leo and Raphael, who still had their hands on their ears.

Leo rubbed his head as Splinter took out his cane. The aching turtle took out his katanas. "I beat you once, right?" Splinter chuckled. "Maybe so, my son, but there will not be a rematch." Leo raised an eye-ridge. "What?" "I will not stand in the way of your brothers or my own sons." Leo's eye twitched. "But..." _Just DO it, Leonardo!_ the female voice screamed, and Leo's eyes darkened, something Splinter didn't notice. "Th-Thank you, Splinter..." he said, taking a tanto out of his sword. He threw it hardheartedly at the rat, who disappeared as the knife hit the wall harmlessly. He sighed as he rubbed his head once more, the pain having exploded once more.

Leonardo sighed exasperatedly as he saw his opponent, and put his katanas in an 'X' position as the girl charged at him with her sword out. He twisted out of the way of a stab and glanced at the glowing indentations on her sword, as they were hard not to look at. She smiled sadistically at his dazed expression and kicked him in the gut. He grunted, snapping out of it and growling, charging at her. She used her own sword to block his at her neck, but he was stronger. She gasped as her neck drew blood before she disappeared. Leonardo pinched the space in between his eyes to try and quell his headache as the crowd cheered for him.

Mike gulped as this _very tall_ Splinter leaned on his cane. "Hello, Michelangelo. I hear you were the previous champion." Mike immediately smiled. "Yeah!" he boasted. Hamato Splinter threw his cane to the ground. "Very well, my son. Then you may continue your wanting to earn that title once more." "Wh-What?" Hamato Splinter smirked. "Do not make me change my mind, young one," he said. Mike's mind flashed to when his own master had done this for him. "Master Splinter... Thank you," he said as he tried to strike Splinter with his nunchuck, only for the rat to disappear. He bit his lip guiltily as the crowd gasped; how had these two previous champions manage to be against each other?

Raphael smiled at the distraction from his headache and charged at the Slontag, using his sais to easily disarm his opponent. The Slontag growled at him and charged back at him, sending him slamming into a wall. He growled right back and kicked the Slontag in the stomach, and then in the face. He then jumped behind the disoriented beast and smacked two pressure points on the sides of his neck, effectively paralyzing the beast. The beast collapsed, not moving, and Raph went to stab the Slontag, but it disappeared. The crowd cheered for him and he noticed that his headache had dulled immensely as he put his hands up in a triumphant manner.

Raph smiled at the rabbit who stood against him. "You were hanging out with the Leos earlier, weren't you?" Usagi nodded calmly and bowed to Raph, who hesitantly bowed back. "Well, then, it'll be all the more fun telling them that I beat their little samurai friend." Usagi smirked at Raph's confidence and waited for the hothead to charge, which happened quite fast. He then dodged out of the way and took out his small sword, using it to block Raph's sai. He then kicked the terrapin from behind, causing Raph to groan in pain. Usagi towered over Raph. "I am sorry, my friend. The best fighter wins," he said, swinging his sword down on the disappearing Raph. He smiled and waved as the crowed cheered.

Donnie made sure to get the nagita blade out of his bō staff as he charged at the white-haired girl. Inside her mind, she was ready to make her sword glow, but something else went through her head, a familiar voice. _No! We have too many as it is!_ She groaned to herself and charged at the mutant turtle, who blocked her sword and hardly even thought about it. He kicked her in the stomach, and she grunted and stumbled back a bit. He smiled and kicked her again, and she flew into a wall. He threw his nagita blade at her head, but she disappeared before it hit. He smiled and waved at the cheering crowd.

Don immediately drove his staff into the stomach of his opponent, who gasped in pain. As much as Don didn't like fighting girls, he was not about to be the first of his brothers to lose again! He kicked her in the stomach before she could retaliate and wondered briefly if all of these girls he'd seen around were sisters or just from the same planet. Shrugging to himself, he round-housed her, effectively knocking her out and making her disappear. He waved at the crowd.

(The blue-haired girl won; I'm too lazy to put it)

Raph grumbled to himself as he left the ring where the losers were sent to and made his way back to his brothers, where now Leonardo had replaced Raphael in grabbing his head. Raphael seemed perfectly fine now.

"OK, you guys, what the hell is this headache goin' around? Is it an inter-dimensional disease or something?" the smaller hothead asked.

Usagi hummed and grabbed Leonardo, taking him o the side. "My friend, who was your opponent?"

Leonardo's eyes flashed darker as he closed them tightly. "It was-"

 _Do not tell him, Leonardo!_

"It was just an alien..." he said.

Usagi hummed. "Very well, my friend. Excuse me." With that, Usagi left towards the Daimyo's castle, leaving a confused yet stuck-in-his-own-pain Leonardo behind.

* * *

 _Sorry if the ending seems rushed, but it was. I really needed to finish this so I can get to my Hamato or Oroku story which I'm in love with and so here we are with a new plot twist! Anyone else get it? Eh? Eh? *sigh*_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, vote on my poll, and give me questions and dares for my Q & A! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	12. Usagi Finds Out

_**Here's the new chapter! Usagi's doin' some research! What will he find?**_ **O.o** _ **I'm not telling! You'll never get anything out of me!**_ **(ง'̀-'́)ง _Unless you read the chapter! XD Enjoy!_**

* * *

Usagi knocked on the door of the Daimyo's palace. A guard opened it. He then smiled in greeting. "Hello, Usagi! Come in, come in!"

"Thank you, my friend," Usagi said with a bow as he walked in. He strode to the Daimyo's room, where the father and son were playing. "Honored Daimyo," the rabbit said after the man had finally noticed him.

"Ah! Hello Usagi!"

"Usagi-san!" Ue-Sama exclaimed as he ran over to Usagi, finding it a huge privilege to see Usagi in his own quarters of the Battle Nexus.

"Hello, Ue-Sama! I have something for you, but you have to promise that your father and I can talk while you go play with it."

Ue-Sama nodded, and Usagi took a little action figure he'd found on Earth on the ground and gave it to the child. Ue-Sama gasped in delight and went a few feet away to play with his new toy, which he found out quickly could talk.

Usagi walked over to the Daimyo, who bowed to his friend. "Hello, Usagi. What brings you here?"

Usagi smiled and bowed back. "Might I please see your books on ancient evils?"

"Of course, my friend." As the bearded man looked through his books, he asked, "Why do you need such a thing?"

"Well, it seems my friends are having trouble with something. And I know it has something to do with those unmodest girls that they have been fighting," Usagi explained.

Daimyo pulled the book from the shelf. "Yea, they did rub me the wrong way..." he said as he handed the book to Usagi. The rabbit immediately went to the girl's section; why the genders were separated, he didn't know, but there were more than 2 sections.

"Let us see here. Ah, that looks like... no, wait, they look like men. Come on, come on... Here we are... The... Mayaku? 'The Mayaku are some of the most evil and powerful evil in the ten dimensions. Their swords are known to put a person in a near-drugged state if looked at, giving them headaches so their control is less likely to be resisted. The victims' eyes will darken when spoken to, or when their headaches flare up again. The Mayaku can communicate telepathically. There is no known way to break their control unless they release their hold on you themselves...' No!" Usagi exclaimed. Ue-Sama didn't glance back when the Daimyo gasped.

"How did I not know it was them when they entered?!" he demanded, furious that he'd let such an evil infiltrate his walls.

"I think it is because they usually don't wear the parts of the skulls on their heads; that covers part of their faces. Anyway, I believe that I should warn my friends about this new development. So long, my friends," Usagi said with a smile and a bow as he left.

* * *

The blue-haired girl hid out of the way of the window as Daimyo glanced out. _The rabbit knows out plan,_ she told her sisters.

 _Well, dispose of him! There is a very good chance that one of us, or one of our minions will fight him in the next round! Make sure that he cannot talk to his comrades before the next round!_

"Contestants, please report to the main circle for the next round of fighting!" the Gyoji yelled throughout the Battle Nexus.

 _'Perfect,'_ the blue-haired girl thought as she started to make her way over, changing her outfit on the way, hoping her competing sisters would do the same.

But just in case, she told them to.

* * *

 ** _World's shortest! D,: I'm sorry! I just didn't have anything else to type! *grimace* I'll have Hamato or Oroku up soon! Promise! I might have to start it, though... Yeah, yeah, whatever I always say at the end of my stuff._** ** _BYE!_**

 ** _TMNT LLII_**


	13. New Fight Scenes

_**Here's the new chapter! Enjoy! Yes, apparently Daimyo doesn't want to get rid of the girl competitors. Why, I dunno. Also, IT's my birthday! We gonna party like it's my birthday! We all sippin' chocolate milk like it's my birthday! And you know we don't give a fuck 'less it's my birthday! (In Da Club; 50 Cent)**_

* * *

All of the competing turtles and Usagi went to the little portal, and Usagi was trying to get their attention, but they were too busy chatting away excitedly about how they'd gotten all the way to this round, and Leo and Leonardo just were too busy with their headaches to listen. He glanced at the disguised blue-haired girl and she glared back at him. He used both arms to gesture at her at his friends with annoyed grunts, and Raph and Mikey glanced at each other from the crowd, then shrugged and munched on their popcorn.

"There are different colored flags in this portal, each with one match. Please pick your flag for your opponent in the quarter finals."

All of the contestants did so.

Leonardo was with Usagi, Leo was with the Raphael, Donnie was with Mike, and Don was with the blue-haired girl.

"Again?" the bigger purple-clad turtle muttered to himself as all of the contestants disappeared, Usagi glaring at the blue-haired girl as much as he could.

Leonardo tried to shake off his headache as he stood against Usagi, who finally took the advantage to try and tell the bigger leader what was going on. "Leonardo, the girl that are competing, they are an ancient evil called the Mayaku-" "Usagi, I am not even comprehending what is going on right now because that crowd is so damn loud, so how about we just do this?" Leonardo asked with a slight growl in his voice as his eyes darkened. _Injure him badly, Leonardo! Make sure he is unconscious and cannot talk to his comrades!_ Leonardo's eyes turned black and he growled, running at Usagi with his katanas out. Usagi gasped and used his own small sword to block Leonardo's bigger one. Leonardo kicked the rabbit in the stomach and then in the head. Usagi groaned, and Leonardo sliced his arm and leg, then kicked him in the head again into the wall, and Usagi fell unconscious on the ground and disappeared. The healers on the pavilion immediately started treating the rabbit's injuries. Leonardo's eyes turned their normal color and he looked around. "Usagi?"

Leo blinked his eyes as he realized Raphael was in front of him. "Hi. Whoa! OK, we're fighting." Raph yelled and threw himself at Leo, who dodged out of the way. "Well, you seem better. Lucky," the blue-clad turtle muttered as he continued to dodge out of the way of the red-clad one. "Yeah-well-yer-still-like-mah-Leo: just-dodgin'-around-da-ATTACKS!" Raphael said between each swing. Leo smiled sheepishly and used his katana to block Raphael's sai. "Well, sorry for acting like my counterpart." _Just defeat him, Leonardo!_ Leo's eyes turned black and he growled, swinging at Raphael with all his might. Raphael smiled. "Tha's more like i'!" he exclaimed, before yelling out as he was cut in the left bicep. Leo smirked sadistically and kicked the bigger turtle in the stomach, and then where the sun doesn't shine. Raphael groaned, and Leo used the momentum to swipe at Raphael's head, and the red-clad warrior disappeared before the blade met it's target at his neck. Leo's eyes went back to normal and he looked at the walls where he could've sworn Raphael was. "Hello?"

Donnie smiled as Mike spun his nunchucks at him in a threatening way. "You don't want any of this, fool!" the bigger turtle exclaimed, but then groaned as he was hit in the stomach with a staff. "Yeah, and I'm not gonna get it," the genius said with a smirk as he hit Mike with the staff again, this time hitting him in the side. Mike smirked back. "Oh, you're dead." Donnie smiled bigger and threw himself at Mike, resulting in the bigger turtle to hit the wall. Donnie put a small knife at the orange-clad turtle's head and the defeated turtle disappeared with an annoyed whine. Donnie smiled and waved at the cheering crowd.

Don rolled his eyes as he faced the blue-haired girl. She did the same for him and attacked. She used her sword to swing at him head, but Don just kept ducking. She kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, and he groaned. She smiled and kicked him again in the stomach. He growled and swung at her, but she swung her sword at his head before he could react and he disappeared. She smirked as she spun her sword in her hand while the crowd cheered for her.

The winners all made their way to their usual meeting spot, with Leo and Leonardo both holding their heads. Raphael came and got in Leo's face. "Wha's wit' losin' i' on meh!?" the big turtle demanded, poking Leo in the plastron hard. Leo growled at him and swatted him away.

"I didn't do anything. You were there one minute and then you weren't," the blue-clad turtle exclaimed.

Donnie looked between the bickering turtles. "I'm not even going to ask, OK?"

* * *

 _ **Sorry ending is rushed, but my sister's pestering me to get off the computer nonstop.** **Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!**_

 _TMNT LLII_


	14. A New Plot Twist

**_Next chappie! Not fights. Good. Don't like fights. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Leo and Leonardo looked at each other when Donnie said that. "We didn't do anything," they said in unison.

"Well, obviously, one of you did, 'cuz Usagi's in the actual healer's pavilion," Don said, pointing backwards to where he came from just then. "Something about a major concussion and some gashes? Leonardo?"

Leonardo raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't do it."

"You very damn well did. Me'n Mikey saw it from the stands," Raph said, coming up to them.

"I didn't!"

"Yeah, and Leo also went crazy on Raphael," Mikey put in.

"SEE!"

"I DIDN'T! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

"You did."

"Gah!" Leo and Leonardo's hands went to their heads immediately as pained expressions filled their faces. The geniuses immediately rushed to their brothers, trying to ask them questions that went unanswered.

 _Come to us, Leonardo. Come to us,_ is what they both heard

Leo and Leonardo's eyes darkened until blackness and they immediately started running, not even hearing the voices calling their names, disappearing too quickly. Mikey ran after them and motioned for his counterpart, who was just walking over, to join him. They were the only ones faster than their leaders, anyways.

But Leo and Leonardo seemed to have had an upgrade or something, because they were outrunning them like cheetahs against, well, turtles. Like, not-mutated turtles.

Mikey and Mike were soon pooped out and walked back to the other turtles. Raph came and helped his little brother by holding up a little bit. "What happened? Where are they?"

"I dunno, brah. They just disappeared," the smaller nunchuck-wielder said, panting.

Don sighed. "Where could they have gone?"

* * *

Leo and Leonardo barely even registered the other as they ran towards a shady little abandoned building that the Daimyo had probably thought someone would use for a shop or something. They walked up to where the defeated girls were and got one their knees, bowing their heads.

"We await our orders, masters," they said in unison with emotionless voices. The girls all smirked.

The first phase of their plan was complete.

The next phase would come very soon.

* * *

Don paced, trying to figure out what was going on. "OK, Leo started acting weird during the first round. Leonardo started acting weird in the second round. They don't remember hurting their opponents, and Usagi wanted to tell us something but we weren't listening... What else?"

"Leo's eyes turned, like, black, when he started ta attack me, I t'ink," Raphael put in.

"And he seriously straight attack Usagi out of nowhere like something was making him," Raph said.

"OK, all of that put together and... I have nothing. Great," Don sighed.

"Oh, oh, wait! They started acting weird after they fought the girls without the top halves of their shirts!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly.

"That's good, Mikey. That means they ave something to do with it..."

"How abou' we try ta find 'em? Me'n Raph can try to look for 'em an' you guys can talk ta da Daimyo and maybe the Splintas," Raphael suggested.

The others nodded, and split up.

* * *

Leonardo and Leo, eyes still black, each leaned against their own walls, staring at each other. Leo looked away to the girls. He then turned back to Leonardo. The bigger turtle shrugged, and Leo turned back to the girls.

The girls didn't notice as they went over their plan once more.

"OK, we will send these two back and one of them will defeat me and the other the purple-clad turtle, and whoever is champion will hold up out sword when presented," the blue-haired girl (I know she isn't defeated but whatever I'm lazy) explained.

"And everyone will see our sword and they will fall under our control! They will go back to their worlds and we will rule over half of the dimensions in the multiverse!" the green-haired one finished with a sadistic smile.

"And if any of those turtles try to stop us, they will have out slaves to answer to," the blonde said, gesturing to the two black-eyes turtles. They looked away.

* * *

Raphael and Raph stopped near an abandoned building that neither of them had ever seen. Raphael shushed his counterpart and they silently climbed on the rooftop of the building, not even being noticed by any of the other beings there as they looked through the weird window at the top of the building, which wasn't properly insulated, letting them also hear what they were saying.

"-sword and they will fall under our control! They will go back to their worlds and we will rule over half of the dimensions in the multiverse!" a blue-haired girl exclaimed to her comrades.

"And if any of those turtles try to stop us, they will have out slaves to answer to," the blonde said, gesturing to two figures, whose eyes were black as they looked away from the girls.

"Leo!" they whispered in unison.

* * *

 ** _Shortness! I'm sorry! :,( But it's here! Finally... So, another plot twist! We know their plan! What'll happen? Will they succeed? Tune in to find out!_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_**

 ** _TMNT LLII_**


	15. Revelation

_**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Don, Donnie, Mike, and Mikey all ran to the Daimyo's palace. Don knocked on the door, introduced the 2012 turtles, and then they were granted entrance. They ran to the Daimyo's pavilion, where the Splinters were also talking. Daimyo jumped up as soon as he saw the panting turtles.

"My friends! I was just telling the Splinters what Usagi discovered about the girls! They have been using their swords to put people in a near-drugged state to control them!" he exclaimed to the shocked turtles.

"I knew they had something to do with this!" Don muttered, putting a hand on his chin. "Anyway, Leo and Leonardo have been taken over by them and we need help but I don't know how to help them!"

"No one does, my friend," Daimyo said sadly as Donnie tried to explain the situation to the Splinters completely with all his personal information. "The book says that victims can only be released if the girls themselves release them."

"What?!" Mike demanded, a scowl making its way onto his usual happy face. He stalked to the Daimyo and got as close to his face as possible. "No disrespect, Daimyo, but you can't be saying that they're goners, right?!"

"I am most certainly not saying that, my friend. I am simply saying that we do not know what to do yet," Daimyo said lightly.

Mike smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Mikey was crossing his arms subconsciously. "Guys, we have to help them!"

"We know, Mikey. Daimyo, do you have cell service here?" Don asked, already taking out his near-forgotten Shell Cell.

"I apologize, my friend, but Third and Fifth Earths are the only worlds that would need that, and I do not have any idea how to set that up," Daimyo said sheepishly.

"Well, I guess the trackers should still work. Let's go find Raph and Raphael and see if they've found the Leos," Don said, putting his cell in his belt and waving his brother and their counterparts over. "Master Splinters, Daimyo, are you coming?"

"Yes, my friend. I will inform the Gyoji that the next round will be delayed and to put a lock-down on the Nexus," Daimyo answered.

"We are coming as well, Donatello," Hamato Splinter said.

Don smiled and they all left the room.

* * *

Raph and Raphael leaned on the rooftop, debating quietly-ish whether or not to go into the building then and there.

"We have to wait for the others! The odds aren't exactly in our favor with the mind-controlling sword thing!" Raph whisper-shouted heatedly.

"When has that ever stopped us?!" Raphael retorted.

"Since there wasn't a _mind-controlling sword!_ " Raph yelled at him, forgetting quiet. Leonardo and Leo, who were directly under them, looked up and their black eyes widened.

Raph put a seemingly futile finger to his lips, but the Leos just looked away, as if forgetting they were there. They didn't have any orders since the girls hadn't seen the red-clad turtles, so the Raph's were safe for now. Raph sighed in relief.

"OK, then," Raphael muttered quietly. "No more screamin'."

Raph growled at him ferally.

* * *

Don and the others all climbed silently up the building Raph and Raphael's phones at the very least were on. Donnie had checked his own phone just in case. They met up with the worried turtles, who shushed them as they pointed down. Leo and Leonardo were still in the same positions, staring at the girls, who were deciding who would go to what dimension. Leo occasionally glanced up at them, and they all just looked down at him with nervous smiles.

Daimyo sat down. "Alright, we need a plan."

"How 'bout we jus' bust in dere an' make dem girls release Leo and Leonardo from deir li'l spell!" Raphael exclaimed, sais already out.

Splinter smacked him in the head with his cane and Raphael pouted. "That is very rash and unpredictable. There are only nine of us and there are 8 girls and the Leonardos!"

"Well, ya two c'n take care of da Leos an' we c'n get da girls!" Raphael protested, getting in his father's face.

Hamato Splinter looked at the Daimyo, who shrugged. The bigger rat then stepped forward. "I personally believe that it would be better if only a few went in," he said as he pulled the two arguing mutants apart easily.

Raphael started, nearly falling off the slanted roof if not for Don. "What?! Da's worse dan MAH plan!" he exclaimed.

Raph slapped him in the arm, dodging out of the way of a counter. "Listen to the rest!"

"...And then the rest shall sneak in and get the Leonardos and somehow we will make those wretched girls release them," Hamato Splinter finished.

"There's a reason that Leo comes up with the plans," Mike whispered to Mikey, who nodded.

"Alright, alright, let's do that," Raphael relented. "Who's goin' in first? Da Leos're prob'ly gonna attack us first, and da Splintas an' maybe Daimyo are da only ones really qualified ta fight dem."

"Hamato Splinter, his son Raphael, and Splinter's Donatello and Michelangelo shall go in first," Daimyo ordered. Hamato and Raphael shall fight the Leonardos and Donatello and Michelangelo shall go after the girls. When things start to get bad, the rest of us shall come in. Plan?"

Everyone nodded, and the first group positioned themselves at the window. Daimyo gave the cue, and they all jumped in.

"COWABUNGAAAA!" Mike screamed. Leo and Leonardo dodged out of the way of them and were in front of the already seething girls.

The green-haired girl growled. "Attack!" she ordered. Leo and Leonardo unsheathed their katanas.

"YAAH!" they both yelled as they attacked.

* * *

 _ **Cliffhanger! If you have a DeviantArt account, give me a commission! TMNT-LOVING-LEO, remember! Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!**_

 ** _TMNT LLII_**


	16. Attack!

_**Here's the next chapter! We're nearing the end! When this story finishes, I'm gonna do the next installment of my Wolf Bites story! I promise! It's bbeen too long! D,X Enjoy!**_

* * *

Raph dodged out of the way of a katana to his neck. He used his sai to block the next one. "Geez, Leo! You got fast!" he exclaimed at his brother with a small smirk. Leo's eyes narrowed and he roundhoused Raph directly in the face, sending the now bloody-nosed turtle back a few feet. Raph shook his head to clear it and charged back at his brother with a growl.

Hamato Splinter was definitely not familiar with the training that Splinter had put his sons through, so he tried to stay of the defensive while facing Leonardo. He dodged out of the way of a decapitation, and then out of the way of a kick. It took a few minutes before he realized that he's have to get offensive if he were to last longer against his son's counterpart. He swung his cane at the turtle, who barely batted an eye as he grabbed it and threw it to the side. Hamato Splinter sighed and got ready for hand-to-sword combat, but Leonardo sheathed his katana and put his fists up. Hamato raised an eye-ridge and put his fists up.

Don and Mike went at the girls, immediately knocking out the green- and red-haired girls. The brunette charged at them, but they made sure not to look at any of the glinting swords as they knocked her out, too. They went for the pink-haired girl, getting in a small scuffle but knocking them out. That left the purple-, white-, blue-, mint green-, and the blonde-haired girls. They were surrounded, having to rely on their ears because they had to close their eyes against the glare of the swords. Two of the girls attacked each of them, and the turtles were quickly restrained.

From the rooftop, the others saw this and jumped in, weapons out. Raph took advantage of the distraction and tackled his brother, causing the black-eyed turtle to growl and struggle. Raphael tackled Leonardo out of the way of nearly breaking Hamato Splinter's arm, and the rat rubbed the now-dislocated limb and let Donnie set it before they went to help the others with the girls.

Don and Mike were freed by their father and made sure that everyone's eyes were closed as they attacked. The blonde went down easily, but Splinter could't sense the blue-haired one anymore...

The Daimyo realized that he couldn't be controlled by the girls' swords, something he found out when he accidentally looked at one and felt fine, and looked around. Where was the blue-haired girl? He ran out of the circle where everyone was battling and looked around. The blue-haired girl was going towards the Leonardos and Raphaels. He went over and took her sword from her before she completely unsheathed it and looked it over after he'd kicked her away. She let out a yell and ran back over at them, jumping on the Daimyo's back and pounding on it. Leonardo looked up from where he was trying to get up from under Raphael and saw the girl on top of the Daimyo.

"Uh," he muttered, momentarily ceasing his struggles and looking up at Raphael, who shrugged.

The Daimyo decided to try something. Holding up the sword, he said, "Leonardos, freeze!"

Leo froze in the middle of a snap kick to Raph and Leonardo stopped his struggles, both unblinking. Raphael and Raph looked at each other. "Um..."

The blue-haired girl let out a feral scream and pounded on Daimyo's shoulder harder, only to suddenly stop. Daimyo looked behind him and saw Usagi, in pain but smiling. There was a big knot in his head, and his arm and leg were bandaged. "Hello, honored Daimyo," he said with a bow of his head, as his stomach still hurt from the kick.

"Usagi! You recovered quickly!" the Daimyo exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes. The girls did not anticipate how good your healers are," Usagi explained. Daimyo sent him over to the sidelines, instructing him to stay there and keep his eyes closed, and went back to the Leonardos, sword still out.

 _'Let us see if this works...'_ Daimyo thought to himself. "You are free from this sword's control, Leonardos!"

Leo and Leonardo's bodies each jerked in their frozen states, and the black faded from their eyes. They each rubbed their head.

"Ugh, what happened?" Leonardo asked. "Raphael, why are you on top of me?"

Raphael got off his brother as Raph backed away from Leo to give him space. Leo shook his head. "Alright, let's see here. I was against Raphael, and then I was with the guys... And then I'm here..."

"Same. Except I was against... Usagi!" Leonardo exclaimed, running to his samurai friend.

Usagi smiled warmly as he bowed with his head to friend.

"Are you OK?" Leonardo asked, inspecting Usagi thoroughly.

"Of course, my friend. As I told the Daimyo, there are excellent healers here."

"Don't I know it," Leonardo joked, causing them both to laugh.

Raphael and Raph walked up to each other and fist-bumped each other. They all looked over and saw the others defeating the last of the girls. Hamato Splinter and Splinter instructed their younger sons to tie up the females and walked over to where Leo was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"So, um, explanation?" he asked, gesturing to the unconscious bodies around them.

* * *

 _There! Donesies! Hope you like! Only a few chapters left! Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	17. The End

_**Here's the last chapter! We're at the end! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, including redwalllover128, Mewfem, and I Write When Am Bored! Enjoy this chappie!**_

* * *

Once the girls were sent to a prison dimension and their swords were lined in the Nexus Museum (where Shredder's helmet was?), as they could do no harm without someone wielding them, all of the turtles, Usagi, and the Splinters all stood in the arena as the Daimyo stood on his balcony.

"All Battle Nexus audience members! These Hamato Clans and their ronin friend have defeated a great evil! The Mayaku had swords that could control beings just by being looked at! That figured that out and helped defeat them!"

Leonardo waved his arms around and jumped, trying to get the Daimyo's attention and confusing the crowd. "Daimyo! I need to say something!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Daimyo smiled, signaling for the Gyoji to let the terrapin up on the balcony with him. Leonardo cleared his throat, then announced, "But it was the Daimyo who freed me and Leonardo from their control and defeated them!"

The crowd cheered loudly, and the Daimyo smiled at Leonardo. "Thank you, Leonardo," he said, giving Leonardo a bone-crushing hug.

Leo struggled to breathe. "You're... welcome... Daimyo... Can't... breathe..." he gasped.

Daimyo chucked and let the hard-breathing turtle down. "I apologize, my friend."

Leo let out a breathy laugh. "It's fine, Daimyo. Thank you once more for saving me."

"Yes, of course."

Daimyo then sent the young terrapin back down to the arena. "Now, let the final round of the Battle Nexus Championship begin! Because we are down one competitor, it will be a three-way battle! The last one remaining in the arena shall win!"

The crowd cheered again, louder this time, as the Splinters, Usagi, Mikey, Mike, Don, Raphael, and Raph were transported out of the arena and onto the balcony next to Daimyo, taller ones in the back, as Leonardo, Leo, and Donnie all stood against each other. Leo and Leonardo glanced at each other and nodded in a subtle way, silently agreeing on something.

"Begin!" the Daimyo boomed.

Leo and Leonardo each charged at Donnie, who squawked in surprised at the four katanas coming at him. "That's not fair!" he exclaimed as he blocked two of them with his staff and tried to win a battle of strength against LEONARDO. He was soon on the ground with a katana at his neck. He smiled in defeat as he disappeared.

Leonardo and Leo stood against the other. "That was mean," Leo muttered to his counterpart. Leonardo chuckled. "You agreed to it, too."

Leonardo then charged at his counterpart. Leo smirked and blocked the katanas, kicking the bigger turtle in the stomach and hardly losing any leverage. Leonardo was sent a few feet back and smiled sadistically at his opponent. He let out a yell and charged to Leo's right, but then at the last second went to the left and kicked the smaller turtle in the side. Leo grunted and swiped at Leonardo with his katana, barely touching Leonardo's plastron. Leonardo flipped out of the way of another slice and jumped over Leo, kicking him from behind. Leo stumbled forward, but he had a bit of an advantage since all of the other times he'd fought he'd had a headache, and that was how everyone had seen his fights. He stood still, facing Leonardo, who knew something was wrong here... But nonetheless, the bigger turtle charged at Leo. At the last second, Leo dodged out of the way, tackling Leonardo.

Leonardo chuckled. "Good one."

"Thanks," Leo breathed.

Leonardo then smiled and kicked Leo off. Leo stood up where he'd landed before Leonardo could put a katana at his neck. He had learned quickly that any sort of weapon at a vital spot meant you lost, or if there was a fatal blow coming at you. He jumped as high as he could when Leonardo came at him and landed on the bigger turtle's shoulders. Leonardo let out a confused noise and tried to grab Leo, but the smaller turtle was soon on his hands on Leonardo's shoulders, having a better grip now.

Leonardo chuckled at the smaller ninja's antics. "How much time do you spend with Mikey?"

"A bit. How could you tell?" Leo snickered, bending so that he kicked Leonardo in the carapace. Leonardo flew forward, but landed on his hands and flipped back to his feet, facing Leo.

The latter chuckled. "Your Mike does the same?"

"Brother, you have no idea!" Leonardo exclaimed with a smile, charging at Leo once again.

Leo put his hands out, a trick Splinter had recently learned, focusing all of his energy on Leonardo's plastron. The world seemed to slow as dust began to collect around Leonardo, and he was sent into the barrier that blocked them from hurting anyone in the crowd.

Leo chuckled. "That actually worked!" he breathed. But Leonardo wasn't done yet. Despite the pain in the back of his head, the bigger turtle charged at the surprised Leo again. The smaller turtle being unprepared, he was kicked in the side. Both were covered in bruises and foot-prints by now, but they were too high on adrenaline to care.

The pair now stood about 10 feet from each other, breathing heavily. The crowd was almost too shocked to breathe. Sweat poured down the opponents' faces and arms. They charged at each other one more time, serious looks on their faces. This was going to be the last strike, they were both sure of it. Their katanas met, but Leonardo's strength out-forced Leo's, and the smaller turtle was on the floor, katana at his neck. The latter smiled. "You did well, Leonardo," he said as he disappeared.

Leonardo gasped. No way was this happening. He'd won the Battle Nexus Championship! The crowd went wild, and he smiled and waved at them, katanas sheathed.

He disappeared and reappeared in front of the Daimyo. He bowed deeply. The Daimyo bowed back. Leo's and Leonardo's families, plus Usagi stood behind Leonardo. Leonardo rose, although his head was still bowed, and a small wreath of leaves was placed upon his head. The Daimyo reached behind himself and handed Leonardo a blue statue-like object that were three stacked squares, each one smaller than the one below it. He smiled in gratitude as Splinter and Hamato Splinter went off to the side to talk to the Daimyo.

Mike came up directly behind Leonardo and patted him on the shoulder, a goofy grin on his face. "You definitely deserve it, bro. If I still had my trophy, you could put this one next to mine!" he exclaimed. Leonardo chuckled.

Leo stood in front of Leonardo, bowing. "You did great, Leonardo!" he congratulated after he'd gotten back up.

Leonardo bowed back. "You did well, Leo," he said, quoting Leo from earlier.

"You never really had a chance to win this trophy, and I'm glad you got it," Leo remarked.

Raphael barreled into his brother's back, wrapping his arms around Leonardo's neck uncharacteristically. "Now we ain't gotta hear Mikey braggin' 'bout bein' champ anymore!" he laughed. Leonardo nodded, expression serious. Mike pouted.

Don fist-bumped his brother. "Great job, Leonardo."

Splinter came from where he was talking. "My sons, you have made friends with Hamato Splinter's sons, yes?" he inquired. His sons nodded. "Donatello, you still have that portal stick, correct?"

Don nodded.

"Daimyo has agreed to teach me how to get to our counterparts' world, if that would be acceptable. Your father had already given permission, so I only need yours," Splinter said, directing his attention to their counterparts.

"Heck, yeah!" they all exclaimed.

"Then it is decided. Leonardo, I shall teach you the technique, as well, and expect you to tech your counterpart."

"Of course, Master," Leo agreed, bowing.

But out of the corner of his eye, Leo could see Leonardo winking at him, and realized, even if he hadn't won the Championship, he'd still gained something else.

* * *

 ** _Cruddy ending! I probably will not be able to post my Wolf Bites story before I leave to visit my grandparents in Florida for two weeks, leaving on Friday! I hope I'll be able to put this on all of my other stories before I go, 'cuz I know that most people don't read every one of an author's stories! But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this sequel! Goodbye!_**

 ** _TMNT LLII_**


End file.
